


Today Was the Day

by Kayluh1915



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: Anthony sees Ian cry for the first time after losing his beloved pet.





	Today Was the Day

Today was the day.

Ian woke up after Anthony as he usually did, but was surprised to see his boyfriend carrying a tray packed to the brim with all his favorites. It was the day of their fourth anniversary and Anthony wanted to do something nice for him, but his generosity wasn’t going to stop at breakfast. He had the whole day planned from top to bottom for him and his beloved boyfriend and he couldn’t wait to get started.

Today was the day.

Before the rest of Anthony’s itinerary could be fulfilled, Ian had to take his dog, Daisy, out for her morning walk so she didn’t poop all over the floor while they were gone. Ian has assured Anthony that it would be a quick walk, so he had decided to stay back and finish eating his own breakfast. After Daisy had done her business, Ian began to walk back towards the apartment, thinking about what Anthony could possibly have planned for the day when Daisy suddenly ran off, causing Ian to lose the distracted grip he had on her leash. Daisy was running down the crowded LA street, barking and chasing after a pigeon. Ian immediately ran after her and started shouting at her to come back, but the free-spirited German shepherd didn’t listen. Ian ran after her for about two blocks before finally catching up with her. He quickly lurched for her lead while she was distracted by another pigeon, but she jerked away and he missed it. He looked up to call her name again but was rendered breathless as he watched a gray car speed past him. Time seemed to move slower as he heard a loud thud followed by a loud and pitiful whimper.

Today was the day.

Ian and Anthony sat next to each other quietly, hands loosely intertwined while waiting for an update from the vet. But to be honest, it was Ian that Anthony was worried about the most. Anthony knows how much Ian loves Daisy and it’s obvious that the thought of losing her was tearing him apart. His hand was sweaty and shaking in Anthony’s grip, he was fidgety in his seat, and his eyes were widened and focused forwards on a painting of a cat dressed like a doctor. It was a very surprising sight for Anthony. Ian is a very private person when it comes to his emotions and never shows what he’s feeling no matter what the situation. Not once has he seen Ian cry or show any sign of sadness in all their years of being friends and lovers, but today was different.

“Are you okay?” Anthony asked, squeezing Ian’s hand a little tighter. Ian took his eyes off the painting for a moment to stare into Anthony’s dark eyes.

“Yeah, fine.” He answered back, his voice sounding confident aside from it being shaky and unsteady. Anthony could tell that he was trying to put up the “I’m fine” façade, but Anthony wasn’t falling for it. Not even for a second.

“Do you want me to get you anything? Water? Coffee?” Ian shook his head, reverting his eyes back to the cat painting.

“No, I’m good. Thanks, though.” Anthony sighed quietly and looked around the waiting room for what felt like the 100th time. He and Ian were the only ones there aside from the very nice receptionist who had been very kind to them since they had brought Daisy in. It was a very nice waiting room filled with animal related décor along with a large fish tank that gave Anthony a lot of Finding Nemo vibes.

“Actually…” Ian said, jarring Anthony out of his 50th waiting room tour. “Could you go get me a water? My mouth is a little dry.” Anthony flashed Ian a smile and caressed Ian’s hand with his thumb.

“Yeah. I’ll be back in a few.” Anthony walked over to the gas station across the street and bought him and Ian both a bottle of Smart water before walking back over to the veterinary hospital. He was greeted with a smile from the receptionist which he happily returned before sitting next to Ian and handing him one of the chilled bottles.

“I got you a Smart water.” Ian gave a small smile before taking the bottle into his hands.

“Thanks.” They both sat there for what felt like years until the vet finally emerged from the labyrinth of hallways. Ian stood up quickly walking over to the young man with urgency in his eyes.

“How is she?” He asked, his voice now strong, but his eyes telling a completely different story. The doctor took off his glasses and let out a low sigh. At that point, Ian’s heart was shattered into a million pieces. He knew the result before the doctor even began to speak.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hecox. We did everything we could, but the damage was too extensive. There was nothing we could’ve done.”

Today was the day.

Ian was silent on the ride home from the vet’s office. Anthony looked over at him every chance he had, checking on him to make sure that he was okay, but he didn’t speak. They got home faster than normally due to unusually fast traffic, but the unusual traffic patterns were the last thing on Anthony’s mind as he watched Ian eye Daisy’s dog bed and toys lying next to the entertainment system in the living room. Anthony walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing a kiss on his cheek as he did so.

“I’m so sorry, Ian. I know how much you loved her.” Ian didn’t reply. He just stood there stiff in Anthony’s arms for a while until he let out a quiet sigh.

“Don’t you think we should be getting ready?” He finally spoke. Anthony furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Getting ready for what?” He asked.

“Your plans. You said you had an entire list of things for us to do today.” Anthony was taken aback. He figured that their anniversary would’ve been the last thing on Ian’s mind after the tragedy that had just occurred not even two hours ago.

“Don’t worry about my plans, honey. Those can be rechedu-“

“No.” He interrupted his voice stern. “I don’t need to be babied, Anthony. I’m perfectly capable of going out to dinner or whatever you had planned. I’m fine.” Anthony wanted badly to protest and reschedule his plans, but the last thing he wanted to do was argue with Ian while his heart was in so much pain. Anthony sighed quietly into Ian’s hair.

“Alright. If you’re so sure-”

“More than sure.”

Today was the day.

As Anthony had expected, his plans didn’t go so well after such a terrible morning, but this was ridiculous. Their first stop was the aquarium. It was supposed to be a throwback to their first date where they shared their first kiss by the coral reef exhibit, but most of the exhibits were closed due to construction. Anthony then took him out to dinner at a semi-fancy place, but the waiter had accidently spilled wine on Ian’s lap and Anthony’s food was only partially cooked much to his disgust. Ian didn’t eat much of anything anyway. Now they were on their way to the movies, hoping to catch a movie before going home, but the movie they wanted to see was sold out.

“The movie’s sold out. Would you like to see the other one instea-”

“No. Can we please just go home?” Ian said, hands in his pockets and his eyes glued to the ground. Anthony was taken aback by Ian’s sudden tone considering that he had barely said anything all day, but Ian had obviously had enough with their shitty day.

“Y-Yeah.” Anthony replied, thanking the person at the box office before walking away. Anthony looked over Ian to see if he could read an expression. To his surprise, he could see one and it was one he had seen several times over the past 20 years. Anger.

Today was the day

When they got home, Ian was still fuming. Anthony knew why, so he didn’t bother saying anything to him. Whenever Ian is upset or hurt, he tends to get angry very easily. It is his way of coping with an upsetting situation. As soon as their front door was shut, Ian was trying to unbutton his flannel, but because of his anger, he was unable to properly unbutton it.

“Here, babe. Let me get it-”

“I CAN DO IT!” Ian exclaimed. It hurt Anthony a bit that Ian had shouted at him, but he understood why and tried his best to not take offense to Ian’s rage. He took a deep breath and placed calming hands over Ian’s shoulders.

“Sweetie, you’re trying too hard. Just let me do it-”

“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD!? CAN’T A MAN HAVE A BAD DAY WITHOUT BEING OFFERED A BOTTLE!?” Anthony’s eyes widened at Ian’s sudden jab. He wasn’t expecting anything like that.

“What are you talking about?” He replied, still managing to keep his cool.

“I’M TALKING ABOUT YOU! EVERYTIME SOMETHING HAPPENS, THERE YOU ARE WITH A BOTTLE READY TO HELP POOR LITTLE BABY IAN AND I’M SICK OF IT!”

“I’m just trying to help you.”

“WELL, YOU CAN START BY LETTING ME DO THINGS ON MY OWN!” After that, Anthony’s cool started to heat up.

“Why the hell are you even mad? I didn’t do anything to you but offer to help.”

“YOU CALL BABYING ME HELPING!? THAT’S NOT HELPING! I ALREADY HAVE A LOT OF SHIT ON MY SHOULDERS AND ALL YOU’RE DOING NOW IS DUMPING MORE SHIT ON ME! LOOK AT THE DAY I’VE HAD!”

“Well, I tried to postpone it, but last I checked, YOU wouldn’t let me!”

“OH, SO NOW IT’S MY FAULT!? I’M THE ONE WHO TOOK THE DOG OUT AND DIDN’T WANT TO SIT AT HOME AND GRIEVE ALL DAY, SO IT’S MY FAULT, ISN’T IT!?” Anthony’s face fell a bit.

“I didn’t say that, Ian…”

 **“YES, YOU DID!!!!!”** He exclaimed in Anthony’s face nothing but pure rage seeping off his tongue. Anthony backed up with wide eyes, staring up at his boyfriend. They stood there in a moment of silence before Ian began to speak again, his voice much lower and nearly broken.

“But… you’re right. It is my fault…” Ian looked down to the floor, his breathing labored and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Ian…” Anthony tried, but Ian wasn’t listening.

“Daisy’s gone… and it’s all my fault… It’s all my fault… I t ‘ s  a l l  m y  f a u l t . . .” The next thing that came out of Ian’s mouth was the most shocking thing that Anthony had heard all day. A choked sob. His eyes widened as he saw a single tear escape from the corner of Ian’s left eye. Anthony was seeing Ian cry for the very first time in the 20 years that they knew each other… Today was the day. Anthony wasn’t sure what to do. He had comforted Ian many times before in the past, but this was the first time he had ever seen Ian cry. He was unsure of how to handle it. After a moment of hearing Ian sob heavily, Anthony mentally said: “fuck it” and wrapped his arms around Ian, bringing him into a tight embrace. He was afraid that Ian was going to reject his gesture, but as soon as his arms were securely around his shoulders, Ian buried his head into the crook of Anthony’s neck and cried. Anthony sighed a breath of relief and held him tighter, throwing his left hand up to caress the back of his head.

“Shhhhh… It’s okay, sweetie. It’s okay.” Anthony cooed. Even though Ian had yelled at Anthony literally just a minute ago about how Anthony babied him, he couldn’t help but lay there in Anthony’s arms and mourn the loss of his beloved dog. Anthony stood there with Ian in his arms until his sobs were ceased and his tears were dry.

“You okay?” Anthony whispered. Ian nodded his head that was still resting on Anthony’s collarbone. Anthony kissed his forehead and wiped a stray tear that had yet to dry on his cheek away with his thumb.

“Can you take me to bed?” Ian asked, his voice now barely audible and hoarse.

“Of course.” Anthony packed Ian to their bedroom and helped him undress down to his boxers. Anthony did the same and crawled into bed next to his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing another kiss to his shoulder as he pulled him close. They both fell asleep quickly, exhausted from such an appalling day.

**~Two Months Later~**

“Ian!” Anthony called as he walked through the front door. “You home!?”

“Yeah, I’m in the office!” He called back.

“Come here a second!” Anthony listened as he heard his boyfriend pad into the living room.

“What is it, Antho…” Ian froze in his tracks when he saw what Anthony had brought home. In one arm was a German shepherd puppy with a blue bow around its neck while a bag of puppy food laid in his other arm. “Anthony…”

“Happy birthday, dear.” Ian stood there shocked for a moment before finally walking over to the small puppy and taking it out of Anthony’s arms. He pets her head gently and laughs a little when she licked his stubbly face. “I know she won’t replace Daisy, but it’s been pretty lonely around here without a dog walking around the couch for hours at a time.” Ian laughed again and looked down at the dog with a slight frown, remembering how little Daisy had been when he and his ex, Melanie, had rescued her from the shelter. Anthony saw Ian’s sad face, causing his face to fall as well.

“I-If you don’t want her, I can take her ba-“

“No.” Ian interrupted quickly. “She’s perfect.” Ian pressed a quick kiss onto Anthony’s. “Thank you.” Ian had named her Lilly and she grew up to be a lot like Daisy, but no matter how similar she acted, Anthony was right. She would never replace the dog that Ian loved years before Lilly ever came along, but that was okay. Daisy lived a good life and Ian was more than sure that she would’ve loved Lilly.


End file.
